kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E.
is the second story in the tenth episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 5, 2006 on Cartoon Network and follows up on the events of "Operation: C.L.U.E.S." in Season 4. Information Summary Once-sweet Mushi Sanban has one thing in mind after Numbuh 2 got her grounded for forking Numbuh 3's Posh-Party Rainbow Monkey Doll- revenge. She plans his comeuppance by digging the Rainbow Monkey from its burial site at Plush Meadows Stuffed Animal Cemetery, and transferring Count Spankulot's powers into her Spankenstine Monster. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 faces the monster at the local grocery store while getting chocolate sauce. After defeating the Spankenstine Monster, Numbuh 2 returns to the house to confront Mushi, however Numbhuh 2 is out matched by Mushi's Crayon base powers. However, Count Spankulot sucks out the stolen powers in the Rainbow Monkey doll to gain his powers back and unleshes a spanking wrath on Mushi for transferring his powers to stuffed animals. Count Spankulot then joins the Gilligans and the Sanbans for dessert, and Numbuh 2 then sneaks a sundae to Mushi, only to discover her riding away with King Sandy. Ending credits Numbuh 3 sits in between Spankulot and Grandma Lydia as they are shown bickering until she had enough. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 Allies *Kani Sanban *Genki Sanban *Grandma Lydia *Betty Gilligan *The Tommy *Joe Balooka *Stewie (debut) Cameos *King Sandy *Knights of the Round Towel Villains *Count Spankulot *Mushi Sanban *Spankenstine Monster (debut) Locations *Plush Meadows Stuffed Animal Cemetery *Numbuh 3's House *Balooka's Grocery Store Villain Technology *Pizatronic Defibrillinationer Power Switcher Transcript Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E./Transcript Trivia *The Posh Party Rainbow Monkey's grave says, "the party ended too soon", a reference to its previous appearance. *Stock footage from Operation: C.L.U.E.S. is used. *This episode is a parody of Frankenstein. *Hoagie's love of chocolate sauce is an allegory for alcohol addiction ("the sauce" is an old slang term for the drink). *In the end, the ice cream sundaes have strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla, but Mr. Sanban only has a tub of vanilla in the beginning. *King Sandy is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker instead of James Arnold Taylor in this episode: it also marks his final speaking appearance. *This is the only episode where Count Spankulot makes a vampiric bite; specifically, on the burnt-out Rainbow Monkey. *According to Mr. Warburton, this was originally a Thanksgiving-themed episode, with cranberry sauce instead of chocolate sauce, and Mushi transferring the Count's power to every oven, creating an army of spanking undead turkeys. Cartoon Network said that it seemed more Halloween-based. *Nigel, Wallabee and Abigail don't appear in this episode, same with Operation: C.L.U.E.S.. *This episode was originally called Operation S.P.A.N.K.S.G.I.V.I.N.G. and as a 22-minute Thanksgiving special, but got cut down to 11 minutes and renamed. The original script was released on the KND Production Blog, but has since vanished. Gallery Spankulot window.jpg Spankulot mushi prisoner.jpg Spankenstien.png KND OP Spankinstine.png Spankulot dessert.jpg 036.jpg S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Mystery episodes Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4